Number 365
by XxKpopDXx
Summary: "It's been so long, Drew! I can't believe I never got bored of you." May chuckled lightly. "What do you mean?" DAML! One-shot! Slight Pokeshipping.


**Hey guys, awesome feedback, thanks for reviewing. Sadly I think I can only write one-shots. Cause my first fanfic, The Gift of Life isn't getting feedback. Well, moving on….**

_**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT POKEMON NO MATTER HOW YOU LOOK AT IT.**_

May and Drew Hayden sat on the porch in their rocking chairs in LaRousse looking out to the horizon. It was around six o'clock.

"Hey Drew? How many days are in a year?" May gave a glance at her husband.

"May… Do the math. There's seven days a week, and there's exactly hmm…. 52 weeks in a year. So 365 days. Why the sudden question?" He said while rocking his chair slowly.

May shrugged, "It just mean that I loved you for a long time, more than 40 years, and we've been together for more than nineteen years, if you ask me."

Drew stopped rocking his chair and looked over to her. "What are you saying May?"

May gave him a grin that made her sapphire sparkle, "Oh it just means that since we're too far into this, I'll probably never get bored of you."

"And made you think that you should've gotten bored with me by now?"

May let out a sigh in frustration. Didn't he know that she was opening herself up with discussing how all these years he was always on her mind?

"Boys…" May muttered.

"What was that?!" Standing up, "I'll have you know that I am 50 years old." Gesturing up and down his body, "As you can see."

May raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "Why are you so offended?"

"Cause-" Throwing his hands in the air, "You don't see me as a man! Whereas our son, you call him a cute, handsome young _man_! What about _me_ huh? Are red roses not good enough for you that you prefer white ones?" Drew huffed, crossing his arms.

May sweat dropped, bringing her hands up in defense. "Drew… I never said anything about the roses. You know very well that I prefer red ones. Now calm down!" Glancing around, "People are watching!"

An old couple walks by the house, upon hearing May and Drew fighting, they immediately recognized the voices. One was an orange hair woman with blue-green eyes, hugging a man with black hair and soft brown eyes, a Pikachu sitting on his shoulder.

"Look Ash, they're still fighting like an old married couple." The woman, known as Misty giggled.

"Misty… They are an old married couple." The man called Ash pointed out. Pikachu agreed with his trainer.

Misty crossed her arms, "Yeah?!"

"Yeah Mist. Come on! Let's go see Tory's battle at the Battle Tower. I've been waiting for him to stand on that battle field you know."

"Ash and your battles…" Misty smiled and followed him, heading in the direction of the Battle Tower.

May and Drew were similar compared to Ash and Misty, but Drew tends to tease May like crazy because his favorite expression of May is when she's angry.

"Drew…" Getting up from her chair, moving over to him, tugging on his arm. "Are you jealous of your own son?"

Drew widened his eyes and blush, realizing that was the exact reason why he was mad.

"Of course, I mean same look, same personality, what if you fall in love with him?"

May sigh, brushing Drew's locks with her hand. 'This is just pointless arguing.'

"Umm… Drew? You know that I love you right? Didn't I just tell you that I loved you for more than forty years? Listen to what I'm saying!" May stomped her foot then pouted.

Drew ruffled his hair that still glistened in the sun. "What about I tell you 'I'm sorry' okay?"

May stepped back and gave him _the look_. It was a look that Drew knew well and has been avoiding it all these years. It was used when she wanted him to apologize for being unreasonable and reflect back on his actions. May placed her hand on her hips and tapped her feet impatiently.

Drew scratched his head. He was starting to sweat. Because when May gets _really_ mad, it could get scary sometimes.

'Oh great, I feel like I'm in grade school.'

Couldn't take the tension anymore, words come out, "Okay! I'm sorry. It's because I love you so much, I'm even willing to be jealous of my own son. Heck, he should be jealous of me!"

Well walked over to Drew, standing in front of him, face to face, "Well, for every 365 days pass and a New Year come, I grow to miss the old days. But for everyday that passes and soon adds up to 365, I find more reasons as to why I love you. Every minute, every second we spend time together, we make more memories, and I discover more sides to you." Holding up Drew's hand, showing his marriage ring and hers, "This is why we married right? We were already deeply in love, but when we married, it was like a black hole was sucking us into our own world. And we just keep finding reasons why we love each other as time passes.

Drew's eyes softened. "Sorry I got jealous May." Letting out a deep sigh, "I guess I'm still a teenager on the inside." giving her a lopsided grin.

From a distance, they heard footsteps, and then a family of four was on their porch.

"Mom, Dad, I'm home!" The man ran over to hug his parents. "I even brought Laurel and the twins!"

May turn to face the man when they separated. "Oh Andrew! You're home! You've grown so much! And how are you Laurel?" turning to face the blonde hair girl.

"I'm great, thanks Mrs. Hayden." Laurel bowed a 90 degree bow and blushed.

"We've already talked about this Laurel; just call me mom, because we are practically family after all." May patted Laurel's back.

Laurel gave her a nod, "Yes mother."

Drew walked over bending down to the twins, Amy and Danny. They both had their father's eyes, but Amy, taking after her father, has jade color hair while Danny has blonde hair, like his mother. They were both eight years old. Amy wants to become a trainer while Danny wants to join Pokemon Contests.

"Hey kids, how's life on the other side of LaRousse?" Drew said while ruffling the twins' hair.

"Great, Grandpa! It's been so long since we've visited." Danny said with energy.

"How long has it been?" Amy asked.

May walked over to Drew, linking her fingers with his. "It's been 365 days exactly. We've missed you. Let's go in and eat!"

The twins ran in, followed by their parents and May. Drew stood outside looking at the full moon.

"Time sure pass by fast." The emerald hair man looked around the city. "In less than 365 days had I fallen in love with May. In less than 365 hours, I had her stuck in my head, thinking nothing but May. In less than 365 minutes, my Pokemon were overjoyed and force to give her a rose. I don't regret it though. And…" Drew paused, fully aware that May was listening, "In less than 365 seconds did I finally found May as my one, it was like love at first sight." Turning to May, he muttered. "You were lucky 365, because on the day of number 365, a year after I started coordinating, I finally found you."

May smiled, "Let's have some pie Drew." Leading him in the house, closing the door shut behind them.

From outside the house, you could hear Drew say, "May… You can't eat pie for dinner."

"I meant later!" And the house filled with laughter.

**Finished! Yay! Review please, tell me what you think. I still have lots of one-shots to show you guys. Until next time, Bye bye.**


End file.
